


La tequila

by pathoss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathoss/pseuds/pathoss
Summary: 不算pre-slash。心意相通但各有背负。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	La tequila

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
门上的窗帘已经有些泛黄，黄昏，秋日的枯叶落在店前白色的木质桌椅上。女孩拎着手上搭扣处已经有些生锈的小提琴盒，从窗台前放着的花盆后摸出一把钥匙。早晨出门前母亲将热咖啡递给她，还有剩下的半块黄油，她今天要去郊外的果园一趟——店里没有新鲜的果酱了，她说，要去买一些回来。  
巴黎像她们这样的家庭咖啡店有很多，她也喝不太出来那苦涩的味道有什么太大的区别，勉强维持生计而已，她想。为了想方设法能够让她们在这座城市里生活下去，毕竟她才15岁，母亲摸着她的长发说道，你的人生还很长，她在那些烤得松软的吐司上缓慢浇上自己清晨起来熬的果酱，随着季节变化，并在店外那块小木板上特意标注起来，以便能让街道上的人们能够些许驻足。  
母亲不在的时候，这家店白天都不会开门，家里除了她们两个之外没人打理。她在学校，上课，念那些长而枯燥的诗歌，参加了一个管弦乐团，母亲从家里角落的木质大衣柜里搬出她父亲过世之前留下的小提琴，“还能发出声音，”两个人凑近着听那纤细的弦流露出来的陌生声音，管弦乐团每周三次，两个小时，她的位置在侧边，看着站在正中央那头发稀疏的教授的指挥，手忙脚乱。  
大概是错了一个小节，今天她被留下，和几个散漫的男同学，他们身上还带着仍然未散去的酒味，夕阳已经缓慢透过礼堂那巨大的玻璃，将谱架的影子投射得很长，像是荒地里被遗弃的枯枝，她回想起来，将面前的木门拉开。  
咖啡店显得有些逼仄，只在屋内里摆放了三张桌椅，大部分的客人都坐在街道上，当天的报纸会早早送来，一同被放在外面的窗台上，随意被人取走阅览，打发离上班前的那段时间。但今天她母亲不在，傍晚她终于从教授不耐烦的摆手里将小提琴塞回乐盒里，在黄昏时赶来将店内的灯光点亮。  
她将钥匙放在木台后面的抽屉里，一同放着的还有各式各样玻璃制的储存罐，上面标着不同产地的名称，她曾经对比着世界地图，难以想象这些不起眼的棕色豆子跨越了如此广阔的海洋，直至在一家这么普通的家庭咖啡店停留，杂乱地摆放。  
她听见声响，目光从那些瓶瓶罐罐上移开，一个身影站在门前，黄昏的光线有些昏暗，她眯了眯眼，才看清来者，黑色的头发，很深——最先跳进脑海中的颜色，亚洲人，瘦削，接着是那几乎同发色一样深的黑色正装。  
“您好——”她放慢语速，“如果是喝咖啡的话，您得稍等一下。”  
男人停了停，继续走进店内，有些苍白的肤色，他的眼睛细长，没有任何内容，她将目光从他的眼睛移开，她不怎么擅长招待客人，这附近或多或少总有些爱挑事的客人。  
“打扰了，想问个路。”男人开口，接着是店内壁钟被敲响，金属般冰凉的音色一同响起。

墙上的挂钟各式各样，除却世界各国不同首都的时间之外，还贴心地搭配上了相符合的风格。迪诺撑着手臂无聊地端详着，罗马、东京再到华盛顿，有一些突兀得像是将女士筒靴和网球服缝在了一起，有些则倒还算是搭得上些边。  
比如东京，挂钟上的浮世绘特有的海浪纹样淹过了指针所指向的时间，小块的蓝色将整座大厅的澄黄称得不伦不类。他这才注意到，自己已经在这家酒店的餐厅里等了三十多分钟，从吧台的葡萄酒产地再到门口装饰着的玫瑰品种，迪诺是初次来这家酒店，还算有新鲜东西供他打发时间。他来过巴黎几次，但都是选择固定的另一家酒店——虽然大同小异，不过这是他们的习惯，干他们这行的，迪诺将面前的柠檬水又啜了一小口，疑心重不是一件坏事。  
草壁又一次走进来，烟草被嚼到了嘴角旁边，先前一会儿他想留下跟着迪诺一起等待云雀，迪诺还是坚持让他先去吃饭。“没有关系，吃饭倒是其次，毕竟好久没和恭弥见面了，想聊聊天。” 他笑了笑。  
他年轻一些的时候时间还很多，可以毫不犹疑地坐上随意飞往任何地方的航班， 最近这些年还会偶尔犹疑过是否真的存在那样一段任性的时间。他从法国南部过来，原先想订早一点的航班飞回意大利，知道自己曾经的徒弟恰好也在 巴黎，便不由得想起来以前随心随意的日子，恍若隔世。  
草壁对他很客气，歉意跟他打的领带一样标准。既不会太过生分也不会太过熟稔，在同样是身为部下的罗马利欧面前他们两个人才会透出一点独属于个体的个性，放松自在地两个人坐在大堂的沙发上，互相碰一碰手里的酒杯。迪诺在等待云雀时偷偷看见。  
他问草壁，为什么不在另一家酒店下榻——那家酒店也正是他为数不多来巴黎几次都会居住的那家，盛名已久，低调屹立在这座风情浓厚的城市之中，巴黎的缱绻一览无余。  
更令他在意的是，那也是彭格列的选择。  
草壁愣了愣，随即笑起来，但依然沉默，他没有回答他。而迪诺几乎是在自己的文化尾音刚落下的那一刻心中的答案也跟着呼之欲出。有时候谜题恰恰就是答案所在，他心中有些懊恼，暗自叹口气，这种唐突的冒失的确是久违了。他低下头，望了望已经重又被对方添满了的柠檬水，也许是察觉到了他的这份失措，草壁微微弯下腰，做出告别的姿势。  
像是翻开了两张盛有同样谜面的扑克牌——他听见草壁闻声走远的脚步声，对方一话不发的安静陡然间让他想起了另一个人相似的沉默，但更加滴水不漏，一个真正的读不到任何信息的谜面。星期六的酒店餐厅仍然人声鼎沸，像是潮水一样自四面八方而来，这份晃神没能持续太久，迪诺接着抬起头，看见让他在这个巴黎的热闹周六夜晚等上足有半个小时多的云雀终于向他走来。

——————————————————————————————————

韦纳将双手背在身后，趁跟前的男人回头打量着仓库里的设备时，快速地朝门口站着的部下瞥瞥眼，两个下属正站的笔直的身子顿时弯了下去，消失在了门口尽头。  
正站在他的仓库面前的是个亚洲人，前两个月通过线人联系上了他，对他手上的几套实验设备很感兴趣，线人 这么说道，“不过我跟他那边也是第一次联系，”韦纳接到对方的消息时感到有些好笑——底细都不清楚，这生意怎么敢做。想到一半，对方又发来邮件，上面写着那边跟自己标出的大概对价，韦纳看到这里安静地闭上了嘴。  
开出的价格的确不菲，他心里暗想着，跟在男人的身后，随他的脚步走动，却也保持着一段距离。韦纳没怎么跟亚洲人做过生意，他才刚开始进实验设备没有多久，他的祖父建立了属于他们家族产业的制药公司，父亲稳当经营，既算不上风风火火却也没怎么给家里人丢脸，韦纳对这些不感兴趣，这个支线是他前不久才开的，凭着以前的一些旁路倒也弄到了不错的好东西。眼前的男子只是近似于漠然地看着仓库里陈列的实验设备，韦纳读不懂他脸上的表情，他在回复那线人的邮件之前也试图查过这亚洲人的信息，“云雀恭弥”，日本人的名字对他而言意味不明，履历上两三行非常干净，一家普普通通公司的老板。常识告诉他往往越不起眼的事物越为蹊跷，但他实在放不下这大笔的开价，他需要一个能让他走出家族产业的另一条路——韦纳知道自己不如祖父和父亲更有商业才华，更多的旁路能够支撑着他走得更远。  
准确说来科研用的实验设备也不算是灰色地带，尤其是顶着制药的头衔，韦纳在这些事上仍旧保持着一定的安全距离，这不是他能力范围内能够保证不出意外的事，小心驶得万年船，东方哲人的智慧。  
他只是跟在男人后面，自他迈进这个仓库之后便没说过话，韦纳感到自己心中与其说是不安，倒不如更像是突如其来的茫然，他胡思乱想起来，如果这个男人要压价怎么办，他肯定要强硬一点，即使他一直面对着自己的后背给人一种十足尖锐的冷峻感，但他肯定会竭尽所能咬紧牙关。  
还没等韦纳从这些乱七八糟的思绪中理出来，男人终于回头，他开口，流利的意大利语，“这些的确都是最新的吧。”  
韦纳猛然回过神来，迎面这才对上男人的目光，典型东方的深色双瞳，那口流利的意大利语反倒被衬得更加出奇，他来不及思索更多，无暇再思考这年轻男人的面目和来历了，在他们做生意的地盘上，这种不亚于本地人的语言能力往往有种隐含的示威性，“别想骗人。”韦纳一清二楚。  
他赶忙回答，“是，至少是我手头上最新的。”韦纳有自信，至少在这方面，他的门路数一数二。  
男人抿嘴，弯了弯，韦纳很难说得上是否那是一个微笑，迅疾而不带情感，像是暗夜里水面上细微的波纹，没让自己来得及看清，“那你舍得？”  
韦纳这次清楚了，也许他们正在互相试探，但他不确定他们是否势均力敌，至少他撬不开这个男人身上任何可疑的地方，但韦纳自己的身份却早被对方一清二楚，但眼前这个亚洲人显然不完全信任所有的情报，但他们只是要洽谈一笔设备，仅此而已。  
他们不需要知道对方所有的事，只是划清合理的界限而已。韦纳突然之间感到有些泄气，他已经站在临近中年的关节点上，吭哧吭哧试图勉力支撑上一辈留下来的事业，又心存不甘，才在这个岁数也跃跃欲试新的商路，但面前这个年轻男人看上去最多也就二十出头，亚洲人也许显小，但显然也比他的那正为自己的雀斑不吸引女孩的大儿子大不了太多，连自己都找不到任何空隙可钻，更别说甜头——老天，妄想还提高点对价，他能够将额头上的冷汗不流出来已经很万幸了，韦纳第一次如此明显地知道了在某种程度上，的确存在着人身处不同世界的差距之大。  
韦纳只得老老实实回答，“小伙子，你开出的对价很诱人，我需要这笔钱来为我的新事业打出名声，你会是我的第一桶金。” 说着，他将背着的双手放了下来，缓慢地转向了仓库里陈列着的精巧金属们，一种距之以人的冷酷感。  
短暂的寂静过后，韦纳在那一刻继续开口，也许是出于表示诚意的必要，也许是面前男人的凝视给自己的无形压迫，他将自己的目光望向他，用上了年长者特有的舒缓语气继续说道：“虽然你的对价不是唯一一个让我动心的，一个叫彭格列的黑手党也来找过我，但我有老婆有儿子，也上了岁数，那种事我不敢做，也做不来。”他摆摆手，继续面对着仓库，天花板明亮的光束将面前的机器上所有的细节都照亮。他说的是实话。  
“你说呢，小伙子。”  
他回过头来，用尽量平和的声音再次试探性地问道。韦纳做生意这么些年，谈价格不是最棘手的，最棘手的大概是一无所知。像是闭眼驶进低矮的黑暗隧道一般，他面前的年轻男人也正跟他一同望着那些金属，仍旧一话不发，头发很短，但眼睛低垂着，依然也什么都看不出来。  
韦纳第一次感觉自己面对着一个满是铜墙铁壁的秘密。想到这里他暗自打了个哆嗦，秘密，这个词可不是个什么好词。他只想尽快把这丰厚的钞票给弄到手，这个不知道线人是从哪里揽到的大鱼，韦纳涌起了些许悔意。

“那我要了。”这是年轻男人在韦纳面前说的倒数第二句话。  
韦纳刹时感到自己的脊背都可以立起来单独跳个华尔兹，他等待了将近两个小时的答案，突然之间就这样出现在自己面前，冷汗也仿佛跟着他松了口气的同时，才感到自己的内衬已经有些发凉。  
而他听到的最后一句云雀恭弥跟他说的话，是在韦纳伸出手，这是生意人之间标志性的礼节，但年轻男人没有理会他，任凭他的手孤零零地停留在半空中。替代的，是男人没有再多停留的大步离开以及快要消逝在仓库门口的声音，但韦纳还是听清了：  
“那就生意愉快，韦纳先生。”

————————————————————————————————

蓝波站在巴黎商场角落里的一家巧克力店门前，先前他站的那个位置是个老牌香水的专柜，但是冷气开得过大，他身上才被人泼了新鲜的苹果汁，秋日的巴黎不仅仅是微凉的程度了，米色开衫上带着大块大块明显的水渍，像是被婴幼儿一脚踢翻的拼图，他打了第三个寒颤，不情愿地从那个香水专柜挪到靠边的巧克力店跟前，这里距离商场大门很近，不过要比刚才的温度宜人很多。他感到有些疲倦，倚靠在巧克力店的橱窗前，转身之前瞥了一眼，里面是两个笑得无忧无虑的爱心丘比特。蓝波一时之间顿了顿，是什么感觉——他回过身，内心像是一块皱巴巴的湿抹布，蜷缩在这个巧克力店跟前。他一直以来不太喜欢吃巧克力，当然，是这种真材实料的可可做成的巧克力，太过苦涩，柳树干跟这种巧克力比估计都不相上下。  
不久前被泼的苹果汁现在已经稍稍干了一些，但有了一种更加微妙的气味，蓝 波低下头，朝开衫上的领子闻了闻，那原来新鲜的味道经过他一小段时间的茫然无措过后，变得有些刺鼻起来。他几乎是同时性地不愿意再多闻下去，将脑袋移开了领子，午后的巴黎虽然跟清晨相比起来寒意没有那么鲜明，但他还是迁就着这个图案已经变得复杂的开衫穿在自己身上，里面只是一件白色的薄衬衫，他没有脱的勇气。幸好自己也不是个多爱干净的人，好几年那两件黑白图案的西装外套和黑色衬衫来来回回穿，这次心血来潮换上超出他气质之外的衣服，也许只能用第一次被女孩邀约这种没见过世面但又十足有诱惑力的理由来解答。  
虽然他是个意大利人，蓝波将手插回裤兜里，但这的确是他长到这么大而言第一次收到女孩子的邀请，骨子里流动的血液不允许他拒绝——更何况目的地是巴黎。所以偷偷离开意大利一同来浪漫之都游玩，这件事就算回去再跟还在那边不知所措的几个烦人哥哥说也不迟。他私底下溜出来之前还偷偷在那护照本里夹了自己写满了计划的纸条，这是他第一次一个人离开意大利做点“成熟男人会做的事”，结果没想到连午饭的奶油浓汤都没能喝完一半，那女孩听见他诚实地回答她对于她身材的看法时就把那餐厅引以为傲的新鲜苹果汁泼了他半身，便蹬着清脆作响的高跟鞋气势汹汹地离开了。  
蓝波仔细回想了一下，只觉得自己用词已经委婉体贴，女人到底是要诚实还是要蜜语，湿漉漉的开衫贴着他，午后日光充足，在巴黎这座历史悠久的商城里，背靠着一家不起眼的巧克力店他头一次谨慎地思考起了这个问题，蓝波前几年便一同跟随成为了黑手党年轻一代首领的哥哥们离开了日本，这个误打误撞度过了大半童年时代的国家。记忆已经变得模糊不清，现在他大概是正处在被人们常常拿来说事的“青春期”，至少这一成长的拐弯点，他的确是在男人堆里长大的。  
思索了一会儿仍然没有觉得自己有太多不妥的地方，他只是斟酌了一会儿，不知从哪个晨间报纸的时尚版曾经看到过“丰腴”二字，便脱口而出。相较于小时候还留有印象的围绕着他的几个姐姐和妈妈，面前的欧洲女孩可以称得上更为丰满，但蓝波纳闷的是自己确实毫无冒犯之意，“丰腴”这个形容词甚至超出了自己的词汇积累，太过书面，一点也不会像他自己平常说的人话。想到这里，他觉得一直靠在身后的这家巧克力店传来的一阵阵味道逐渐变得馥郁起来，他刚才还嫌里头陈列的这种巧克力苦。  
摸了摸肚子，别说和女孩的约会了，他连面包和浓汤都没能尝到几口，只有苹果汁的味道自己是真的清楚了。 蓝波将倾斜的身子直了起来，商场坐落在巴黎的繁华一 带，他往巧克力店外向商场内延伸的通道看了一眼，知道自己兜里那几块欧元在这个金碧辉煌的建筑里起不上什么作用。他将米色开衫最终还是脱了下来，叠好搭在右手手臂上，现在的凉意至少没有刚刚出来时那么明显了，也许是空荡荡的肚子所致，也许是持续的午后日光让周围真的暖和了起来。蓝波决定只穿着里面这个干净的衬衫，离开这个让他留下了人生初次心痛回忆的地方，至少找点能让他肚子开心的东西。

草壁站在酒店的大堂前，将房间里的花束退回给了正以标准笑容面对着他的服务员。  
那服务员显然也带着法国人身上标志性的对浪漫的追逐与痴迷，对于有人会拒绝酒店这一精心为每个客人房间里送上的精美花束这件事感到愕然，对方一边接过那用天蓝色丝带包扎好的玫瑰花束一边眨了眨她的眼睛， “怎么先生，是不满意我们酒店安排的花吗？”  
“不，我想不是。”草壁站在服务台前，边思考着边将目光投向气势宏伟的大厅顶部，四周用金属制成的藤枝镶边，瑰丽却又呆板。他将目光从那过于嚣张的金色收回，重又对着那服务员缓和般地笑了笑，“玫瑰没有任何问题，只是不需要。”  
很难说得上是什么原因。草壁将手揣在西装的口袋里，离开服务台。他很少这么做，平常总是严阵以待像白金汉宫外的卫兵一样站在他上司的旁边。但今天他没有什么安排——对方要求只和云雀一人谈交易的详细细节，出于尊重交易的理由，双方都遵守一定条件下的约定是早就心照不宣的事。  
也就像是突然多了一天的空白，草壁推开酒店大门，继续想着那由对方的愕然而突然投向自己的问题。在云雀的房间里放玫瑰这件事由了解他一点的人来看都会觉得有点惊悚，但本身也无可厚非，也许是默认了来巴黎下榻的客人们大部分都是打算来度过他们的完美假期的，添一束浪漫的玫瑰可以为他们的休憩带来小但舒适的甜蜜。但显然是对于大部分人而言。无论是草壁自己还是云雀，在少年时代的某个时刻开始就早已向这种生活挥手作别了。缱绻或者浪漫这种字眼都不出现在他们的生活里， 草壁甚至偶尔会对自己的真实年龄都感到模糊不清，仿佛已经置身在黑暗里许久，久到化为正常生活的一部分。  
大部分时间他们和其他人没有什么两样，但是恰恰是这种和谐的融入本身才提醒着草壁，他们已经很久未曾停留了。  
新鲜空气让他不由自主地停下脚步长嘘了口气，头顶上是一片湛蓝，他到过的地方，意大利的晴日大概是最多的，但幸运的是，在巴黎停留的几天阳光也都不吝啬，草壁习惯性地看了看随身佩戴的手表，他没有什么特别想去的地方，也不热衷于观光，但呆在室内显然是太对不起老天这份美意了，他再次迈开步子，决定随便找个地方坐下来先喝杯热咖啡。

蓝波感到有些不自在。  
房间里其实没有什么东西，即使草壁已经悄悄示意自己可以坐下并且还端来一杯细心化开的蜂蜜水，他也仍然像个硬挺的木板，或者更贴切的说是那种坏掉的玩具钟里头的猫头鹰，愣愣地竖在宽敞的酒店房间里，一动也不敢动。抬头只能看见房间里衣柜上镶嵌着的镜子，里头倒映着的不出他所料，是自己已经十分僵硬的脸庞。  
他跟眼前正背着他看着桌上摆着的纸张的云之守护者其实没有接触过多少次。在家族成员里——如果可以用这个词来这么称呼他的话，蓝波没怎么能看见他过，如果说那如指甲盖大小般的儿时记忆的确是靠谱的话，他唯一能够确定的是，这大概是为数不多能让自己那个一头棕色头发的哥哥噤声沉默的人。至少自孩提时代起，在容忍着他无数行径的长辈里，眼前这个人即使跟他毫无交集，但身上那种冷漠且毫不收敛的锐利感一直就令他印象深刻。而即使是过了好几年的此时此刻，虽然已经没有那么张扬，但蓝波仍然隐隐约约感觉得到，它仍旧存在，并且更加强大。  
蓝波为数不多跟云雀恭弥的交集都是有自己那个哥哥在场的情况，除此之外是毫无其他场合能够再见到这个踪影莫测的人。他连招呼都没有跟云雀恭弥打过，最近一次见面都是一两年前的事了也许，他站在酒店房间里，回忆起来。当时只是远远地从古堡的窗户向外无意间眺望，依然是西西里那绵延不绝的密林，碧绿色的果实一般，深秋时会长出颜色饱满的柑橘，干净清爽的香气，微风吹来时便布满古堡里的每个角落，就连平时重手重脚的男人们都会不由自主地放轻一点脚步，而在那片密林的前沿，靠近古堡的地方，树林稍显稀疏一点，他大概是正准备冲向厨房，每到午后就会有各式各样的茶点出炉，那天是蜂蜜糖球。古堡那狭长的走廊左侧是高大的连排玻璃窗，他向外无意间瞥见头发比现在稍长一点的云雀恭弥正一同和那个还对当时自己首领身份有些陌然的哥哥站在一棵橘子树下，两个人背对着古堡，头倾斜着，望向不知道是天空还是橘树的树顶，也许之前是在交谈，但就在他已经可以闻到蜂蜜糖球传来的扑鼻香气并打算加快脚下通向厨房的脚步时，他确信是看到了自己那个年长哥哥侧头过来，并露出了自他在西西里以来的第一个笑容。  
也许是房间里没人说话，台灯暖黄色的灯光将人影衬得幢幢，蓝波的脚已经发酸，但他仍然一动也不敢动，有些压抑。男人还是背对着他，双手交臂。蓝波只好将自己的思绪被迫奔向了千百里外。草壁将蜂蜜水递到他手上后便也一同站在他身旁，一话不发地等待着云雀将手头上的事情给处理完。在这一点上，云雀恭弥似乎与生俱来一种上司的威严感。蓝波意识到自己自踏入这个房间之后脸上的表情也不由自主地肃穆起来，虽然这件事真的是超出他意料之外。

半晌，男人终于开口了，但依旧背对着他。  
“草壁，这小鬼是怎么回事。”

————————————————————————————————————

草壁是在喝咖啡的那家店遇见蓝波的。  
他出门时特意没有吃早餐，酒店的早餐都是这样，最多渲染一点法国特色，虽然身为一个土生土长的亚洲人他实在是对欧洲类似的各国特色至今都感到疑惑。总而言之，他很确定他不想再吃那种摆放在银色金属盘里的面包和鹅肝酱了——这让他嗤之以鼻，竟然还有大早上就喝威士忌的人，他路过那开放式的餐厅一层时感到有些头疼。  
他决定听报纸上的广告宣传，“去巴黎，你应该造访当地的小咖啡厅，感受最本土的巴黎风情。”草壁将报纸的一角塞进西装口袋里，大步离开他身后的酒店大楼。  
草壁一开始知道今天他不用像以往一样陪同云雀去谈交易时其实有些惊讶，内心里稍感茫然，他不知道要做什么。他们前往任何一个城市的目的都跟大多数人不太相同，这也像是他偶然间被告知终于可以暂时以一个普通人的身份来环视他现在所在的巴黎，那个登在画报上用钢铁堆砌的一座建筑昭告世界什么是“浪漫”的城市。  
但他现在要去填饱肚子。

草壁走了一会儿，找了目及之处离他最近的一个咖啡店，外面的桌椅早已坐满了人，摊着报纸的长者时不时摁下被风翻动起来的页脚，还有戴着墨镜抽烟的女人，手里捧着暗色封面的书籍。他下意识地向里面走去，咖啡豆的味道扑鼻而来，他绕了一下，朝放着天竺葵的角落坐了下来。店面虽然小，但还是有除了正在低头翻动吐司片的厨师外负责招呼的两个店员。显然法国人更加热爱户外的阳光，相比起放在外面的桌椅，里面只有两桌高中生正在不紧不慢地喝着果汁，桌子上摊着当天报纸的填字游戏。  
自己在进来之前便看好了门口的小黑板上写的菜单，法文草壁一知半解，但当天特别推荐还是被店长细心地用更漂亮的花纹勾勒了起来，他微微站起身来，向此时此刻正收拾他侧对面的店员招呼着，那人正收拾着已经离开的那桌高中生留下的餐具，闻声转过身来的时候手里的木盘还端着剩下没几口的炖蛋。  
几乎是同一时刻，那端着炖蛋的年轻人同草壁一起停顿住了。  
得，草壁在看清正和他面面相觑的年轻人的脸之后定了定神，暗自心想，他肯定是在劳碌命这方面有着超乎常人的天赋。

但他终于还是坐下了——蓝波接过草壁从他自己房间里搬出来的木椅，点点头表示致谢，草壁将他遇见，或者更准确说是拎回自己的这一过程简单地跟自己的上司交代了一遍。奇怪的是，以旁观者的立场再听一遍，蓝波自己都不禁觉得好笑，他也算是运气好，如果不是真的连一个蛋奶冰淇淋都快吃不起，也不会去做这种怎么看都像是“当童工”的违法行为，他不愿意赊账，太过难堪，回去意大利肯定会被他的同伴嘲笑。在这方面蓝波有着不忍容让的自尊心，男孩子悄悄萌了芽的自我就是会在什么地方突然拧巴起来。草壁已经尽量简短说了，但还是捏了把冷汗，口干舌燥。  
自己的上司跟眼前这个半大的小男孩是不怎么熟的，或者说他就从来没有跟哪几个守护者身份的成员太多接触过。但草壁自觉好歹也是看着他长大到一定年龄的，还是仍然有种和自己岁数丝毫不相称的介乎于慈父的情感，他也清楚，只不过是男孩子长到一定岁数都会有的小小越界行为罢了。要是他自己，最后无论怎样都不忍心再多苛责，但是在这里，他顿了顿，自己的判断并不重要，还是得看云雀会做什么，想到这里，一大一小两个人心里都不约而同地颤巍起来，孤立无援得像是酒店盥洗室里被老清洁工扔在角落里的两把破扫帚。  
在听完较年长的那个扫帚的叙述之后，房间里那熟悉且令人窒息的沉寂又蔓延开来。蓝波感到自己的心脏在靠近这个男人之后就没有自如跳动过，而现在，该死，他咬了咬嘴唇，早知道就该乖乖呆在意大利吃他的柑橘，几乎是在云雀要说话的同一时刻，蓝波开始无比怀念起他那一头棕发的首领哥哥，一种想要唱颂歌的程度。

“所以你是自己偷偷溜出来的？”  
云雀终于回过身来，双臂仍然像穿和服时一样抱着胸前，声线如同铁板一块，蓝波什么情绪都听不出来。  
他只好闷头回答：“是。”  
“意大利那边谁也没说？”  
“是。”  
“偷了护照订了机票想要自己来场约会？”  
“是。”  
“被女人甩了花光了最后一分钱然后差点就要做非法童工？”  
蓝波总算是明白了——与其说是训话，倒不如说是眼前这个男人的某种恶趣味，或者说嘲讽更加合适。他不想回答，却又不得不承认这种简短概要般的问话的确是精准描述了自己到目前为止的所有行为，他咬咬牙，觉得这种带着黑色气质的语言能力有些熟悉，但来不及细想，只能再次低下头，不情愿地从鼻腔尾部憋出一个很小声的“是。”  
他不敢朝云雀望去，男人脱下了最外面的西装外套，同他一样只穿着单薄一件的白色衬衫，瘦削，却又从不隐藏身上的尖锐。蓝波模模糊糊之中大约懂得了为何就连当首领的那个年长哥哥会对他有着异样的沉默的缘由，如果换成是其他的守护者长辈他还不会这么痛定思痛，这是他在这里短短两个小时内第一万次想起西西里的柠檬挞，蓝波发誓，如果他从没有偷偷溜出来，他甚至愿意给古堡里所有快不中用的马桶都洗刷一遍。  
当一连串嘲讽般的问话已经结束，紧随在蓝波心中那怀念与懊悔其后的云雀恭弥那最后一句话在耳边如同噩梦般地响彻起来时，他不知怎的，一种不属于举目无亲的自己涌生出的一种如同被铁面父亲压迫着的窒息感浓重地，却又新鲜地笼罩住了自己：  
“草壁，跟意大利那边联系，让他把这小鬼接回去。”

————————————————————————————————

三年前，佛罗伦萨。  
朱塞佩扭开出租车里的音乐电台，他牢记每一个播放流行音乐的时段并且巧妙地避开了它们。他虽然对年轻人没什么意见，但欣赏不来那些喧嚣嚎叫的音乐，莫名其妙的鼓点就算了，还动不动来声嘶吼。有好几次路过自己女儿的房间去厨房想要倒杯红茶喝的时候就听到里面的音响传来这种声音，跟他女儿诚挚地建议过几次，结果她会理直气壮地以“您是在阻碍我的音乐事业”让他哑口无言而作罢。他人近中年，仍然在为了女儿的大学学费和将来妻子和自己二人的退休生活而勤劳工作，至少在他自己白色的出租车内，朱塞佩拥有选择听他喜欢的小提琴曲的权利。  
夏日的佛罗伦萨正值旅游旺季，妻子跟他早早一同出门了，他钻进自己昨天晚上擦得一尘不染的出租车，妻子为一家规模还不小的民宿做甜点，他们的女儿也已经放了暑假，还在被窝里昏睡，身上十有八九还带着没消散下去的披萨味和啤酒味。这天天气其实不怎么令人愉快，朱塞佩在红绿灯前停下时将身子向前倾斜，望了望头顶上方的天空，阴云密布，一层层叠压着，他将后背重又靠在椅背上。这可不是个观光的好天气，他想，但正因如此才会总有一些毫无准备的旅客，他们会需要出租车的。朱塞佩是个乐观的人，更何况他早晨喝的那杯红茶可是恰到好处。

佛罗伦萨虽然没有顶着个首都的头衔，但是朱塞佩可觉得它一点也不输罗马。至少近几年而言，佛罗伦萨的旅游热潮几乎可以跟罗马不分伯仲，虽然往往意味着他得在炎炎夏日的深夜才能到家喝上一杯冰啤酒以及不怎么令人满意的睡眠时间，但朱塞佩每次看见一车陌生的客人钻进自己的车里时，就觉得不远的将来，美满的退休生活又离他更近了一些。  
他的策略很简单，并不只绕着人多的著名景点转悠——大部分的出租车司机都是只在那几个大教堂来回开来开去，竞争激烈，还往往会对骂起来，得不偿失。朱塞佩早就摸清楚了佛罗伦萨几个旅客们集中居住的区域，红灯变换成了绿灯，手里的方向盘跟着打转，驶进了其中一个区域。他将音乐电台里正放着的维尔瓦第调小了些许。有些客人听不来这些，如若是吵架中的情侣那可更不妙，朱塞佩不想让任何人把气撒到维尔瓦第身上。  
还没等他开往这片住宅区的深处，这天第一个好运便降临到了他身上。朱塞佩瞧见一个身着黑色制服的黑发男子向自己招呼，清晨，时间尚早，道路上没有什么人，他还是习惯性地向四周瞧了瞧，这才确定地向正朝自己伸出右手招呼的人驶去。  
朱塞佩靠近他，将车窗摇了下来，来人是个高中生模样的亚洲男孩，肤色区别于意大利人，有些苍白，他两手空空，只穿着那种常见的私立学校男孩周末补课都会穿着的黑色制服。他问男孩要去哪里，他微微侧下身子，看向朱塞佩，回答道：“共和广场。”略显稚嫩的意大利语，但很流畅。  
朱塞佩将车窗摇得更低了一点，“上来吧，男孩。”  
随即是利落的关车门声，朱塞佩将手调整了握方向盘的姿势，习惯性地朝后视镜看去，从镜片里他看见那个亚洲男孩的黑发下，也是同样深黑色的瞳孔。

维尔瓦第已经接近尾声。车子已经驶开了原先的街区，离共和广场仍然有一段距离，后座的男孩子自上车以来就再没有动静过，仿佛一座雕像，一语不发地保持着向窗外望去的姿势。  
朱塞佩不是那种典型的意大利热情司机，经验教给他识人说话的恰当时机，他将注意力中心转移到眼前的驾驶盘上来，头顶的乌云自他出来坐上自己的出租车时便已经层层密布，原先色彩丰富的佛罗伦萨此时此刻已经变成了一座灰色之城，离他最近的一个信号灯是红色，就在他停下来等待的那一刻，云层最终承受不住这种重量一般，霎时雨水倾浇着整个城市，他眼前的整块挡风玻璃也模糊成老花镜的镜片一般，只有街边店铺的灯光如斑块透出来，维尔瓦第没能播完，雨珠在街道上放出响声，向四周溅起小小的水花。电台被切断，训练有素的女播报员的声音传了进来，应景地将暴雨来袭的消息飞快地向整座城市播报了一遍，结尾则是仓促且漫不经心地提醒着游客提前做好准备以及注意安全，接着便是广告带来的空白。  
幸亏他们从城区出发时时间尚早，街道上没有几个人。虽然现在已经到了游客们美梦将醒的时刻，但看这毫无消停迹象的暴雨大部分的出游计划都得被迫取消，朱塞佩心里想，而他的一整天都是呆在车里，对他并无大碍，要提防的也就只有暴雨带来的堵塞和疏忽造成的交通事故，水泄不通加上连绵大雨，这才是对一个出租车司机而言的噩梦。  
眼前的信号灯仍旧是红色。朱塞佩打开雨刷器，规律的机械声让降雨声不再那么明显——他再次望了望身后的男孩，朱塞佩注意到他双手一直放在膝盖上，没有带伞，什么也没有带，但却像是没有听到电台的播报和此时此刻外面剧烈的雨声一样，依旧看着窗外的街景，即使已经一片滂沱，就连坐在驾驶座上的自己除了两侧街道上一两个孤零零的鲜红色邮筒之外，什么都看不太清。  
电台插入的广告也终于结束，仿佛为了安抚司机们因暴雨而带来的不安和焦躁，擅自换上了那种只有为了安抚婴幼儿入睡而播放的磁带里的曲目——他们就不怕司机们打着瞌睡撞破街边咖啡店一个又一个的玻璃门吗？ 朱塞佩心中涌起迟来的维尔瓦第被人掐段的愤怒感，他一边试图伸手想去扭转车里的电台旋钮，而信号灯已经变成绿色，一边又只好将目光投向自己正准备右转的方向，而几乎是同时，就在他注意到右侧街道上正站着一个几近湿透的人影时，后排的男孩突然出声，他说道，“麻烦停一下。”  
朱塞佩赶忙踩住脚下的刹车，将伸向旋钮的那只手立刻收回，搭住方向盘，准确无误地停留在那个人影站立着的街道侧旁。  
他摇下车门，原先等待着的行人小步迅速跑向他的窗边，全身上下已经湿透，男孩单手拎着一个旅行者的双肩背包，另一只手抹了抹脸上的水珠，睁开了他的眼睛。棕色，或许还有点浅琥珀色，朱塞佩看不太清。他身上的黑色卫衣有些宽大，头上的帽檐顺着雨珠摁住了他前额的发丝，又遮挡住了他大部分的瞳孔。  
年轻男孩定了定神，倾斜着身子朝向正坐在车里的朱塞佩和后座叫自己停下来的另一个男孩，露出了一个略带歉意的笑容，他问道：“抱歉，方便载我去共和广场吗？”

——————————————————————————————————

朱塞佩是个相当有信仰的中年人，定时上教堂，勤勤恳恳从未落下，画标准的十字，对佛罗伦萨和这世界上的每个教堂都充满着发自内心的敬畏和热爱之情，甚至在路过它们的时候也不忘用诚恳的目光向其致意。  
他当然愿意相信并感激在暴雨滂沱的那天上帝给他的第一笔生意是对他发自内心的善行的恩泽，那就是让他可以一次同时赚到两个乘客的钱，而且恰好那两个年轻男孩的目的地相同，分毫不差，都是可爱的共和广场。朱塞佩无法忘记，他的内心里几乎是以唱着雨中曲的心情驶向那座广场的——当然，也都是善意的回报，感谢愿意停下顺路帮忙没带伞的年轻男孩的自己，当然，也要感谢幸亏车上另一个话不多的乘客善解人意。  
当他接过后座两个男孩递给自己的钞票时在心中习惯性地画了一个十字，人还是要多做好事，他感慨。  
微笑着在共和广场放下他的客人们并朝他们点头礼貌以示告辞之后，正拐弯打算离开这个还令他有些依依不舍的广场时，朱塞佩从后视镜瞥见那两个男孩已经离开了落脚点，正一前一后朝一个方向一同行走着，黑色卫衣的男孩手里向上举着一把大伞，虽然车子离他们的距离已经比较远了，但还能看得清那伞带来的遮蔽大部分都移到了身后更高的那个黑发男孩的头上，也许他们之中的哪一位出于好心邀请对方合打了一把伞吧，朱塞佩心想，虽然他并不清楚是谁的。他正将目光从后视镜收回的瞬间还注意到，那个身着黑色学院制服的男孩手里拎着一个亚麻色的网袋，里面装的是东西呈现出活泼的黄色，是任何一个 意大利人都熟悉的柑橘才会有的鲜黄色。  
奇怪，他嘟囔起来，他明明记得那个男孩手里刚才还是什么都没有的。  
难道是他记错了？朱塞佩犹疑了片刻，仍然驶离了共和广场。  
不管怎样，接下来的这一天，即使这暴雨短时间内无法停止，也挡不住这一定会是美好的一天。朱塞佩心想，继续哼起了他的维尔瓦第。

————————————————————————————————————————

草壁端着两杯热咖啡回到街心公园的长椅上时，蓝波已经靠在正坐在他旁边发呆的青年肩膀上睡着了。  
泽田纲吉听到草壁的脚步声，回过头来，伸出双手接过他的那杯，草壁好心地提醒他，“都要了双份浓缩，小心烫。”  
棕发青年笑了笑，“草壁前辈还是这么细心。”  
巴黎的公园虽然不及咖啡馆那么常见，但十分舒适。相比起动不动就爱聚集鸽子的意大利而言，高大的树木和浓密的灌丛倒是将它们围绕起来，泛黄的枯叶让本就昏暗的夕阳更加温柔地将坐在里面的人们包裹起来。草壁啜了一口他手中的热咖啡，走到泽田纲吉旁边的位置坐了下来。  
这是距离他联系意大利那边不到半天的时间，他们和青年约定好的几个秘密且迅速的渠道之一，云雀曾经告诉他过，虽然他本人从未使用过，但在好几次紧急事态的情况下草壁使用过它们，这很管用，他只能不断提醒自己不要太过于依赖它们。泽田纲吉的动作很迅速，显然已经对这个虽然一直吊儿郎当但还从未肆意到这个地步的小男孩担忧有好几天的时间，他坐在草壁身边，一只手插进浅驼色风衣的口袋，另一只手时不时地端起草壁递给他的那杯热咖啡，虽然仍然挂着表示谢意的微笑，但遮掩不住泛青眼圈以及嘴角的些许疲惫。  
他们两人一同望着放学后从校舍里奔出来在公园开阔平地上玩耍的孩子们。 草壁已经有一段时间未曾见过泽田纲吉，大多数时候他们的交流都仅限于些许方面上的支持，自校园时代以来走廊里都能碰见的时候距今仿佛遥远得像是在沙漠中寻找早已沉入地底的蟹壳，更何况他的上司秉持到现在的原则便是能不挂钩就不挂钩，他很清楚，身旁的青年也心知肚明。所以在只有自己拎着蓝波从酒店大门迈出同他招呼时，泽田纲吉也没有过问，“要不要喝一杯咖啡再回去？”倒是草壁先提出来，青年背对着夕阳落入黑暗的那方，看不清脸上的表情，但他猜测大概是微笑着点头答应了自己。

“所以你们是打算直接回去吗？”草壁将最后一口咖啡一饮而尽，捏瘪了棕色纸杯。  
青年摇头，头转向侧边正搭在自己肩膀上睡得正熟的小男孩，“蓝波说他还想在巴黎多玩一会儿。”  
“那边呢？不要紧吗？”  
不远处传来孩子们玩耍的声音仿佛在给明天将要到来的周末吹响了清脆的号角声，就连在他们身后从地铁站钻出来的上班族的脚步声都比以往要更愉悦，枯叶在他们脚下被轻轻地踩碎。夕阳已经快要逐渐消失，还没到深秋，但日光依旧在逐渐加快消失的脚步。  
“那边暂时没什么急事，而且我也想出来透透气。” 泽田纲吉低头将所剩不多的深棕色液体绕着杯壁转了一圈又一圈，最终也将它们悉数饮下，接着侧过头，朝草壁调皮地眨了眨眼，“还请多帮我保密。”他再次笑了起来。  
两个人的咖啡都已经喝完，他们谁都依旧没有动身站起来。穿过街心公园的风也逐渐变凉，季节的变换在随着岁数增长之中倒逐渐变得迅速起来，打着领带的一群群高中男孩从他们面前穿过，颜色各异的笔记本被他们用弯着的手臂兜着前行，衣领皱巴巴的，那是互相打闹过后的痕迹。草壁偶尔觉得自己是怀念以前还在校园里的日子，虽然准确来说他们没有几天过的是标准的校园生活，他不知道青年是怎么想的，但那人方才露出的笑容才算是有点褪下疲惫的意味，一个真正属于二十出头年轻人的表情——虽然这种想法自他产生也很奇怪。心态渐老，他们或许都是，草壁暗暗叹了口气。

最终他们叫醒身旁睡眼惺忪的小男孩，泽田纲吉正带着他转身离开，打算同草壁要告别时，他也跟着从长椅上站起来，街角处的街灯一个个亮起，混杂着街边店铺里投射在街道上的暖黄色灯光，他们已经坐了有一段时间，但草壁仅仅是在这一刻才发觉时间流逝得如此之快，蓝波揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问到此刻是几点时，他从腕上的手表抬起头来告诉了对方时间，发觉他们先前面向的那个拥有日落余晖的街道也已经完全同四周一样昏暗，骑自行车的路人们都不再毫无顾忌地加速前进，路过他们时的速度不约而同地放缓了些许。  
他们互相挥手作别，青年还厉声要求小男孩向自己鞠躬道歉——两个月内一根手指头都别想碰到任何的茶点，他斩钉截铁地朝脑袋瞬时耷拉下来的罪魁祸首这么保证道。  
草壁见状，轻轻笑了起来，揉了揉蓝波的头。  
“对了，草壁前辈，”泽田纲吉突然想起什么似的，他停下来问住草壁：  
“你知道蒙索公园吗？”  
草壁闻言回头，他思索了片刻，摇头：“第一次听说。”  
街灯投下的阴影里，一个正骑着自行车的年轻女孩哼着歌从他们身旁掠过，车头前的淡色木篮里装着几株新鲜的花毛茛，隐隐的香气随着人的离去也迅疾消逝。  
“是吗，”青年侧头，望向沿街，毗邻着的街边店铺倒映出他棕色的双眼，眼底的若有所思被瞬间压下去，接着他微笑起来，温和的笑意延伸到了眼角：“这个公园很美，我很推荐。”  
接着是再次摆手道别，夜晚的街道时不时吹起已经透出些许寒意的风，青年身上的驼色风衣披到了身旁比他矮一头的小男孩身上，立领远远看去像是在海船上孤独的旗帜一般，草壁停留在原地目送他们离去，直至那两个单薄的身影消失在街道尽头的拐弯处，他才挪动脚步，离开了巴黎夜晚的昏暗街道，转身走向自己所在的那仿佛无时无刻不点满着室内所有明灯的酒店。

————————————————————————————————

服务员递给自己来信时，草壁正在和餐桌上的蛋托杯作斗争。  
显然他没有料到对方的训练过于有素，就像是一个柔软的幽灵一样，递给他了一张白色的信封，很薄。草壁吓了一跳，汤匙猛地往肉粉色的蛋壳上敲击了一下，终于碎了大半。但不幸的是，蛋液也沿着托杯的边缘溢了下来，他赶忙将离得不远的信封和一盘可颂往前方挪远了一点。罪魁祸首的小礼服幽灵早就又轻飘飘地不知道去往酒店餐厅的哪个角落了。  
草壁自觉是个好脾气的人，现在想来大概也只是逐渐上了年龄，多一事不如少一事，他无奈地叹口气，将手中的汤匙放下，决定放弃眼前这枚鸡蛋——以为已经奔波了这么多个地方，还是会为一些异国文化而发出褒贬不一的惊叹，比如说他永远不会理解吃还夹生蛋液的鸡蛋的西方人，这总会让他想起譬如鼻涕虫一类的奇妙生物。  
正当他手拿着信封想要打开来信时，他的上司也已经洗漱完毕下楼到了餐厅，并选择坐在了他面前的位置上。  
草壁意识到对方的到来，想要放下信纸下意识地站起来问候早安，被云雀恭弥的摆手给拦下了。先前让草壁的鸡蛋付诸东流的那个幽灵服务员不知怎的，仿佛拥有着感应来客的雷达一样，又应景地出现在了他们的桌边，这次是站在云雀恭弥的那侧，领结俏皮地翘着一角，将手里厚如一本小型字典的菜单想要递给他，却也被云雀给拒绝了。  
“一杯热咖啡，什么都不要加。” 他说道。  
闻言，服务员不再多问，只是点点头，收回手里棕色的大开本，再次轻飘飘地离去了。  
云雀坐定，他的下巴朝前微倾了倾，“那是什么？” 示意草壁手里那已经被他拆开来看的信封，面向云雀的那侧印有大大的颇具胶片风情的巴黎铁塔，看上去像是那种名胜景点处常有的精致礼品屋里会卖的明信片。  
草壁才刚刚打开它，一边咬着盘子里的法棍切片一边浏览起上面的文字，稚嫩的笔迹来自那个调皮的乳牛少年，意大利文，写的不多，但洋洋洒洒地占据了原本就不宽敞的明信片的大部分空白。他看完，大笑起来，将明信片递给对面的云雀。  
接着他将原先装着明信片的信封倒出来，从里面滑落出一片已经有些枯萎了的花瓣，即便如此，握在手里也依旧能看出之前拥有着如同秋水仙般淡丽的紫色，宛如被镶嵌在布偶上的宝石纽扣。  
云雀接过对方递过来的明信片，上面写着：

“给草壁先生，再次向您和云之守护者表示歉意，看到这里时我大概已经在回意大利的飞机上。附上蒙索公园的天然小纪念品。

顺便，我本想用更美丽的粉色风信子，但和彭格列起了争执，为了确保我今后茶点们的安危，还是听从他的建议，选择了这片紫色花瓣。 希望你们喜欢。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

天鹅们或许早已习惯了人群，它们慵懒地在湖中央，时不时戳戳彼此的脖子以示亲昵，对于朝它们招呼或者变换各种角度拍摄自己的三两游客毫不在意，知道自己的美丽一般，偶尔抖动起来洁白的双翅。这令云雀想到西西里广场上小巧的鸽群。  
他站在蒙索公园的湖旁，这是他在巴黎的最后一日。行程密密麻麻地将他在巴黎几近所有的时间都已占据，明天凌晨他就要再次离开这片大陆。  
几乎是匆忙之间才做出的决定，他向街边一家咖啡店的本地人问了路，才寻找到蒙索公园。  
卖糖果的小推车停在门口旁，带着孩子的家长拗不过，掏钱买上彩色的糖果——毕竟是周末，祈祷在牙齿里伺机而动的蛀虫也会休息，家长们暗自想到，馥郁的香气从他们路过之处蔓延开来。  
秋日，树木的葱绿已经明显褪却，云雀恭弥路过了一株又一株高大但泛着枯黄的树干，要做的工作已经全部收尾，现在他终于拥有短暂但名正言顺的游客身份。其实实际上除了自己故乡的那个不算的町镇之外，他不是个擅长在任何地方停留的人。即使这几年的确前往意大利的次数可能会是最多，但“并盛”这两个字对他们而言有着超乎寻常的重量，估计是心照不宣的事。  
他已经踱步到身为这个公园标志之一的湖泊畔，并站在这里有一段时间，余晖所剩无几，原先以各种姿势躺坐在草坪上阅读的人群不得已站起身，拍拍身上的草屑，打算离开。  
云雀恭弥望向远处的树木，接着是巴黎特有的介似于灰白色的砖瓦和高度整齐的建筑物，鸟群像是书中字里行间那意味不明的符号，在渐渐暗下去的天色中徘徊，但它们都很安静，没有叫声。  
他顺势抬起头，朝天空望去，日光快要沉落进那有些厚重的云层中，据说这里在花季时会有非常壮观且浪漫的花景，但他们来得都不是时候——云雀低下头，朝公园不远处一家咖啡店走去，也许是真的咖啡做得很不错，也许是沾了旅游业的光，他打算听从推荐，但买了咖啡就走，坚决不在人多的地方做不必要的停留，这是他的原则。  
今夜大概是看不到群星了，云层不知何时柔软地在夜空中大面积地散布开来，月光的照射下它们仿佛成为了夜空那白色的镶边，也许正因如此，人们丝毫无法对它们的遮蔽产生不满。有个小孩甚至拉着妈妈的手，指着它们开心地说道：“看哪，不觉得那些云很像圣诞节里我们披盖着的洁白被絮吗。”

——————————————————————————————————

夏日的梅雨季，每一场雨都来得让人措手不及。  
棒球场里正打算投出接下来一球的投手连抛出了一半的球都来不及捡，拎起先前丢在一旁的书包就和队员一起奔离了学校的运动场，他们消失在了校门的拐弯处。  
仿佛一声令下的口哨，放学后本来人声熙攘的校园刹时安静下来，偶有被各科老师发现并留下来补完作业的零散学生还在奋笔疾书，大部分的学生收起了他们愉快的笑声和谈论声，加快脚步撑起伞离开了学校。  
云雀推开其中一间教室的门，在走廊踱步时他发现里面传来微弱的灯光，心里猜测大搞是哪个粗心的学生转移教室时忘了关上它，拉开门，熟悉的棕发男孩站在教室后部的黑板面前，正注视着上面贴着的各式各样的照片，在发觉了来人之后，他侧头，转移了视线，向云雀微笑道：“学长。”  
那是一间地理教室，教室的角落摆放着一个可供教学用的大地球仪，各国的地图被按照一种谁也猜不出来的顺序贴在了教室的侧旁，而后部的这个黑板显然也是几个老师合力布置的精心创作，上面颇有人情味地展示着几个地理老师去世界各地游玩拍下来并经过挑选的照片。从大洋洲到南美洲，大象和海鸥，它们一同被贴在黑板上供十四五岁的中学生们欣赏。  
但其实泽田纲吉并未被留下，甚至可以说已经没有这种机会了，他即将要离开这座不大的校园，机票和护照上不由分说地决定了他的下一个目的地。教科书上写的东西是否是被人杜撰的，他终于有亲身一探究竟的机会了——棕发男孩打趣道，挠了挠脑袋。接着他跟面前的人道歉，说自己不会停留在这里太久，他只是想再看一会儿。  
夏日的暴雨来得迅疾，结束得也极其突然。云雀恭弥身后的走廊传来那傍晚时分的日光，一片澄黄，积雨云的消散让它们比以往更加欣然似的，雨声消散，大片大片的光满撒在校舍上，也将整个教室给照亮。  
云雀恭弥没有说话，他将教室推门拉开了一些，只是走近了，接着停在男孩的身边，两人一同面向那大块的黑板，像检阅空军的长官一般，打量着那些被黑色磁铁们摁在上面的照片，照片下面还有着经人亲笔写上去的地名。  
“都柏林、墨尔本，这里竟然还有布宜诺斯艾利斯。”旁边的棕发男孩自言自语般将手指一边指向上面标注着的字迹一边说道。云雀恭弥的目光跟着他指向的轨迹，他们一个不落地数着被贴着的地名，唯独在快要念到标有意大利范围内的照片时，他们都默契地跳过了它们。  
云雀恭弥耐心地跟随着泽田纲吉的声调，流转在那些色彩各异的照片之中。而当他数到黑板最下侧也是最后一张照片时，上面是常见又视角老土的埃菲尔铁塔，照片白色的底部赫然写着“巴黎。”  
男孩不知怎的突然感到惊喜，他微笑起来，指着那张照片扭头转向云雀，“云雀学长，你知道巴黎有个叫蒙索的公园吗——”  
他回过头看向对方的双眸，弯成一个像被小孩偷吃糖饼过后留下的缺口形状，没有出声打断他。

“我爸爸在骗我妈妈他在法国挖石油时寄过来的一张明信片上印着就有这个公园，奇怪的是，那么多张明信片里我就唯独记住了它。”  
接着他凑近了那张其实风景在各个报刊上随处可见的照片，一边仔细观赏着一边继续回忆，“也许是为了增加可信度，他还在那张明信片上写道这家公园附近有个很不错的咖啡店。”  
“如果有机会的话——”泽田纲吉收回脚步，再次回到云雀的旁边，没有继续说下去。  
男孩已经长了些个子，但在两人对视时却依然有些勉力抬头才能看见云雀那黑色的瞳孔。雨后泥土混杂着青草的清香已经明显起来，方才晴朗的日光边缘沾染上了蔷薇般的粉紫色，但像是又掺进了石墨灰，轮廓变得模糊。也许是天气放晴，楼下传来一小撮留守学生的欢呼声，在庆祝作业赶完的同时是他们欣喜离开教师办公室的脚步声，他们在这短暂的目光接触后重又拉开了距离，恢复成原先并肩站着的姿势。  
在他们之间产生的些许停顿之后，云雀恭弥听到他旁边的人在离开这座学校前的最后一句话，即使那声音已 很轻微，但他依然听得无比真切：

“如果有机会，真想和云雀学长一起看看。”

————————————————————————————————————

咖啡店坐落在出了公园的一个拐角处，灯泡用手持煤油灯式样装饰起来，挂在木质门牌上。稍凉的夜晚里，路过的行人很容易被这种小巧精致的暖黄色灯光吸引，三三两两的行人从里面鱼贯而出，手里捧着相同的白色纸杯。而先前贩卖点心和软饮料的小车早已离开了公园门口，与此相对的，毗邻咖啡店的还有一家也很红火的小酒馆，那独属于黑醋栗的浓郁味道夹杂着咖啡豆的苦涩弥漫在空气里，基尔酒和榛子咖啡出现在同一处，它们让旅人们用嗅觉感知巴黎这繁复的一面。  
云雀待前面三个下班一脸倦容地依靠在柜台前的白领女士们拿着她们的咖啡相伴离开后，自己这才缓慢迈进了它。  
店内的客人的确不少，有的来不及准备晚饭，面前的餐桌摆着简食，正狼吞虎咽地一边就着手上的一沓资料一边咽下面包。但大多数的客人大概同云雀恭弥一样，或许不知从哪个奇妙的地方得到了据说可靠的推荐，面前只摆放着简单的一杯深棕色液体，接着是语速飞快的无尽交谈。  
他扭头，没有看向店内陈列出的由店主亲手写下的菜单，只是凭着自己的习惯点了一杯长黑咖啡。  
制作咖啡的是个留着大胡子的男人，一语不发地一杯又一杯流畅连续地做着，将它们按照顺序摆放在柜台前，供客人自己来取——坐下喝或者拿走随意。这是一个只负责舌尖但姿态随意的小店。云雀恭弥环绕了一圈，想在他的那杯咖啡被制作出来前找个地方短暂休息，各色绿植用作装点，胡桃木的餐具桌椅被它们衬得更加令人沉静，但可惜，位子好像已经被人坐满——他的目光转到柜台旁边那个进门入口处摊开的谱架，他进来时显然忽略掉了它，架上摊开着一本木色的大开本，仔细一看那上面还写了密密麻麻的字迹。  
那个沉默的咖啡师注意到他疑惑的目光，从咖啡里抬起头来好心跟他解释道那是可供游客自由留言的留言本，“用作他们来过此地的纪念。”这个同样讲求浪漫的法国大胡子男笑了笑，接着用鼓励的目光示意云雀也可以拿起谱架上的笔写下留言。  
云雀恭弥走近了那个黑色谱架，大开本的纸页很明显被许多来这里的客人翻过并记录过，用自己知道的以及不知道的文字写下他知道的或者不知道的感受，当然有的也有十分自我的发言，也有来巴黎进行失恋之旅的伤心人们留下他们的困苦或者悲伤。  
他拿起放在最前面也是最新的那一本，翻阅起来，这本才刚被用来记录没有多久，只有不多的十几张。才简短掠过了前面的页数之后，在剩下的写着最近几日日期的几页，云雀恭弥感到自己的右手下意识地放慢了速度，直至一串自己再熟悉不过的字迹突然之间映入眼帘，他几乎是同时，连自己也丝毫没有意识到，暗自屏住了呼吸：

“没想到少年时代的愿望也算是实现了一部分，实在是很开心。咖啡的确很不错，如果你也能喝到，并且也觉得它很不错就好了。”

———————————————————————————————————————

这是再普通不过的巴黎一天的结尾。  
男人做完了这天的最后一杯咖啡，并将所有剩下的咖啡都再装入储存罐里并如数收好，关在柜台下的几个大抽屉里，它们和自己今天的任务都已经圆满结束。虽然做咖啡令人腰酸背疼，但无论如何劳动都会让他充满成就感。  
胡子男向窗外的蒙索公园望了望，深夜是这座公园最安静的时刻，明天他和它都将来会迎来另一个普通但又崭新的一天。想到这里，他拉上了咖啡店里所有的窗帘，并回过神来，按照顺序，他最后要做的是将谱架上迄今为止所有的留言本都给收好，打算一同将其放在柜台的抽屉里。而明天第一件要做的事，既不是清洁咖啡机也不是烤面包片——而是再次将它们摊开摆在谱架上。  
而如果这时他突然有兴趣翻开这几天的留言并细细浏览一番的话，他也许会注意到，也许不会注意到，有几行用日文写成的留言，而更特别的是在它的旁边紧跟着或许是所有留言里面最简单的一条留言，但我们叫它为一个回答可能是更加准确的称呼。  
毗邻那条留言的空白处只写道：

“好。”


End file.
